1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radio communication module, a remote controller, and a radio system.
2. Related Art
Known RF communication modules provide remote control through radio communications to controlled devices that are controlled by infrared communications (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4283305).
When an RF remote controller transmits control data to a controlled device by RF communications to provide remote control thereto, an RF signal from the RF remote controller cannot be received correctly by the controlled device in some cases due to the presence of external noise on the RF communications. This increases a delay time from transmission of control data transmitted immediately before even if the controlled device receives the control data re-transmitted from the RF remote controller. If an interval is made between receipt of successive control data, the controlled device may determine that a user operated the remote controller twice. As such, the RF remote controller may cause the controlled device not to be able to properly receive the RF signal. Accordingly, in some cases, user's instructions cannot be transferred correctly to the controlled device.